After The Island And Before The Action
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: What happens when the last people Gwen wants to see invade her life? TxG to possible DxG.
1. Leaving Playa Del Losers

***Alright, so this idea just came to me, and I figured since I'm not really working on anything right now, why not? Well, it takes place right after TDI. I assume Chris sent them home for a while, and so this is when the story takes place. DxG-ness in the next couple of chapters IF you want me to continue. Gwen's POV. Please enjoy! :)***

I stood on the curb outside Playa Del Losers waiting for my mom. We just finished battling it out for the million dollar case not too long ago, and me along with a good number of the rest of us have to battle it out _again_. This time, on a stinking movie set. I sighed again and checked my bag to make sure I had everything. I wonder how Courtney got anything packed. She spent half of the time after we stopped rolling lecturing, and then dumping Duncan, and then spent the rest of her time after that calling her lawyers to try and get back on the show.

A car pulled up and my head shot up, hoping it was my mom. Unfortunately, I was soon enough waving to LeShawna as she drove away in said car with her cousin, LaShaniqua. My head hung low again. Ugh, I just can't wait to get away from all this for a little while. I decided to stop sulking and see who's on their way home.

A man had just walked out of a bus and was now piling Harold's luggage into the side opening of the bus, ready to take him to Magic Steve's whatever camp. A pretty blonde woman and a young blonde boy were strapping Bridgette's surfboard to the top of a station wagon while she had one last make-out session with Geoff. A tall man in a uniform was placing Heather's multiple bags in the back of a long black stretch limo. A large guy was stuffing Owen's luggage into the back of a huge blue minivan. I was waving to Lindsay's shrinking figure as I felt something plop down next to me. I looked up to Trent's smiling face.

"Hey." I greeted quietly.

"Hi Gwen!" He exclaimed.

"Ride didn't come yet?" I asked as he hung his arm limply around my shoulder. I smiled at him until he answered.

"My Dad couldn't come, so I think I'll call a cab." He explained. I shook my head vigorously.

"No that's okay, my mom can drive you." I offered.

"But I-I only live about ten miles from here." Trent said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I hope I didn't freak him out with the whole "meeting the parents" thing. And wait, did he say ten miles from here? _I _only live about ten miles from here...

"Me too!" I exclaimed happily. "Which way?" I asked eagerly.

"Uh…south?" He asked like a question. I got the biggest smile on my face.

"No way! Me too!" I yelled. We hugged each other excitedly.

"So you go to?" He asked, pointing at me.

"South Valley High School!" We said at the same time. This time we pecked each other on the lips. This couldn't get any better. First, There's no more cameras. Then, there's no more Chris _and_ no more Cody, and now, my boyfriend will be going to school with me! We sat in a comfortable silence until someone yelling broke it.

"Gah! Ever heard of 'gently?'" the person yelled angrily. I looked over Trent to see Duncan being led to the curb by a police officer. Both of his hands were secured behind his back by shiny silver handcuffs.

"Duncan! See you're back to your usual accessories." Trent commented. I covered my mouth and giggled at the remark.

"Watch it, guitar boy, because my 'usual accessories' are the only things stopping me from beating your face into the pavement!" Duncan threatened. Then he got as close to Trent as someone could while they're in handcuffs and being restrained by a huge police officer. "And I'll remember this in six weeks, when the handcuffs _won't_ be stopping me." He finished in a quiet voice. Noah came by and broke the tension.

"Hey original, got your jewelry back?" Noah taunted. Duncan lunged at him, but was of course being held back by the cop. Noah laughed at him before hopping on some luxury bus to head back to his cushy boarding school for another few weeks. DJ came by next to chat with everyone's favorite delinquent.

"Hey man, sorry to hear about Courtney." DJ began.

"News travels fast around here. Whatever." he snorted.

"See your going back to Juvie, too." DJ added.

"Well, this shouldn't be so bad, they're sending me to one nearby, plus, it's" He began to talk in a quieter voice, though I could still hear him, "minimum security!" He smiled widely. "No guard dogs, no barbed wire fence, no FENCE!" He shouted excitedly. There's a detention center in _my _area that's a lot like that. Shake it off, Gwen, there's tons of minimum security prisons around here. Right? Ah, forget it for now, you're too happy about finally being with Trent to care.

"Sounds...good? Cookie?" DJ offered. He then pulled a tray out fresh cookies out of nowhere. They smelled delicious.

"Uh, can't." Duncan said, rattling the handcuffs a bit. DJ glared apologetically to his friend before offering some to Trent and I. Trent thanked him as he took a giant bite out of the chocolate chip paradise known as DJ's baking. I was about to grab one when Mom's car finally pulled up.

"Finally!" I yelled as I opened the back of the old blue sedan. Trent walked over and began loading the back with my luggage. I felt myself blush as I smiled at him. He's so perfect. So perfect, in fact, that he almost made me forget to greet my mom. I ran over to the passenger side and opened the door, which released my brother.

"Oh, my gosh! Who's still here? Oh, is Geoff? Think he'll sign my skateboard? Or maybe Eva's still here to sign my hockey stick, it's still in the back-or maybe Tyler? Yeah, that dude could sign my basketball!" my little brother, Ted started babbling and excitedly looking around. "Oh! DJ!" He called before running off somewhere.

"He's twelve, _I swear._" I murmured to Trent, who had just joined me up by the passenger side of the car. Can he at least _try_ to act normal around other people?

"Well hi, Sweetie." My mom greeted from the wheel.

"Hey Mom, um, listen…" I began hesitantly. Gosh, how do I word this so I don't make my Mom all weary of Trent or something?

"Who am I giving a ride home this time?" She asked with a sigh. Apparently I pull this stuff a lot.

"Trent." I admitted.

"Trent?" She repeated. Just then, Trent shot his head into the view of my mother.

"Hi there." He said with a slight wave. "Um, apparently I live near by you, and my Dad's a little busy, so if it's not any trouble…" He trailed off. Brilliant, he took the words out of my mouth.

"Of course it's not any trouble. What street do you live on, dear?' My mom asked. I breathed a sigh of relief. Now I just have to make sure Mom doesn't grill him like a T-Bone. I stopped listening there to find my brother and drag him back to the car. I found him by the wall of the resort, attaching himself to Chris' leg. Maybe the kid's not completely useless. Anyone that tortures Chris is A-okay in my book, even if they ARE as annoying as Ted.

"Someone get this ankle biter OFF OF ME!" Our host yelled angrily. I gritted my teeth and pulled my tiny brother off of Chris. I carried him all the way back to the car and locked him in the back.

"Woo." I said as I brushed the back of my hand across my forehead. Then, I heard some laughing coming from none other than Duncan.

"What's so funny?" I asked defensively.

"I'm just glad I'm not the one with the psycho little brother."

"And I'm just glad I'm not the one in handcuffs." I countered.

"Touché." Duncan said in quiet voice. I laughed and felt a hand rest itself on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Trent standing there with a smile on his face.

"We're all packed. Let's go, Babe." He commanded. Trent then commenced walking away until I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Leaving without your wallet?" I asked jokingly. He got a confused look on his face and began patting his jeans all over for his wallet. While he did that, I walked over to Duncan and stood behind him, where in between his cuffed together hands lay Trent's black leather wallet.

I grabbed it and handed it back to my boyfriend without saying a word or stopping. I hopped into my Mom's car and rolled down the window just in time to hear Duncan yell "That was _so_ hot!"

***Well? if you guys like it, I'll continue! I need to kill some time over the next few days, so I'll be able to update rather quickly if you want me to continue. Reviews make me happy! :)***


	2. Getting Home

***Yeah, this is the next chapter...Enjoy!***

"Have fun in Juvie!" I yelled mockingly to Duncan in reply. I saw my mom press down on the gas pedal and soon the car was moving.

"Oh, I will!" He yelled back, winking at me. I covered my mouth and giggled a little until I heard Trent scoff to himself. Trent and Duncan never really got along. He thinks Duncan and I have a "thing" or something like that when we don't! And I _don't_ have a thing for Duncan, okay? I hardly know the guy, unlike Trent, who I know all too well. Mom patted my leg and snapped me out of it.

"Huh? What's up, Mom?" I asked as I tried to clear my head.

"Oh, nothing, Sweetheart." She said, then looked in her mirror to Trent, who was sitting in the back with Ted. "Trent, honey, where do you live?" She questioned. I hope that's the _only_ question she ends up asking him.

"Um, 49 Maplewood." He replied.

"Doesn't Grandpa work there?" Ted asked excitedly. Oh, no, I don't want to go into that! My Grandfather is sixty-something yet _refuses_ to retire. So now, instead of sipping margaritas on Miami Beach with the rest of his old friends, he locks up and mops the floors at that stupid detention center which as I just found out, is across the street from Trent's house. Why does Trent even live by that place, anyways? I shook it off forthwith. I need to focus on other things, like surviving school without drawing attention to myself. You may think that with the way I dress, I'm asking for the attention, but I really can't stand it when people stare at me. I'd rather keep a low profile. Apparently, I was so lost in trying to focus that I hadn't realized the car had stopped, and we were in front of Trent's house.

His house was nice. It was a regular-looking two story house. There were white panels covering all sides and the roof was flat throughout. The front door was carved beautifully with gold ornamental etchings. I hopped out of the front seat of the car to see Trent inside. While I was walking to the trunk, I looked at the detention center across the way. When I said it was minimum security, I wasn;t kidding. You can basically just walk in the front door. There's no huge fences or guard dogs, there's hardly a lock on the front door! I was royally creeped out by the place. I could've sworn I saw a flash of bright green coming from one of the barred windows right before Trent grabbed my hand.

"So? What do you say?" He asked me. I looked at him confusedly.

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at the ground. I noticed my mother had come out of the car and was standing by us.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trent said to my mother. "I noticed my mom had come home," He began as he pointed to a sleek red sportscar in the driveway, "And I was wondering if Gwen could come over for a while and maybe have a chat with her." He offered. My gosh, he's so polite, how could Mom resist? luckily, I was right. My mom nodded hesitantly before kissing me on the lips.

"See you later, hon." She said with a wave. I felt Trent curl his arm around my waist as I waved to our retreating car. My eyes lingered on the spot that the car was stopped. The place across from here was...strange. Something felt like it was calling me to come. Trent's tugging on my arm brought the eerie building out of my gaze, and I was instead staring at Trent's living room.

It was a normal looking room. There was a free standing big screen televsion across the way from a glass coffee table and close to that, a bright white couch. I felt the soft beige carpet beneath my combat boots.

"Wow, your house is really nice." I complimented.

"Well, thanks my dear." Said a new voice. I looked up to see Trent's mother. She was a pretty woman with long black hair just like what Heather's hair _used_ to look like. She had piercing green eyes just like Trent's. She was as very tall and had bright red lips that matched her sportscar.

"Hey Mom!" Trent yelled with a slight wave.

"Hey sweetie, who's your friend?" She asked from the nearby kitchen.

"Mom, this is Gwen." He cleared up.

"Oh...Gwen!" She said. I just laughed nervously and followed Trent to his couch. He sat close to me and turned on the TV.

We sat there for a good two hours and watched a movie that there's no way I could recall as I wasn't thinking about it. No, I was thinkning about _him._ For some twisted, messed up reason, my mind decided to torture me with the thought of _Duncan._ Why should it matter to me that he's probably going to have a sucky six weeks, or that he's going back to Juvie? I Do. Not. CARE! Even if every part of my being was telling me otherwise.

***Sorry it was sort of short, the next one should be done soon, and it should be longer. I hope you ebjoyed, and please review! :)***


	3. Exploring Grandpa's Work

***Alright, here's the next chapter, I didn't really like how it turned out, but I hope you can enjoy anyways :)***

Once the movie ended I decided to head home.

"Alright, I guess I should get home." I declared as I looked out the window. It was now dark out.

"I'll drive you, hon!" Trent's mom called from the kitchen.

"No, no, no. I'll walk." I answered. Truth be told, I didn't know how to get home from this part of town, but I didn't need to. I felt like visiting my Grandpa for a few.

"Are you sure?" Trent asked, eyes full of concern.

"Of course. I'll call my mom on the way." I said quietly. He gave me a look before kissing me gently on the lips. I smiled at him as I practically jumped out the door. Soon, I was thrust into the night. I crossed the street with caution before making my way to the building across the way. I felt as if I was doing something completely stupid, but I also felt as if I had to do it. For some reason, this old disgusting building seemed to be calling me over, and I couldn't resist.

I was amazed at the lack of security the place had. One could practically walk right in the front door, that is, if there wasn't a camera and intercom there.

"Who are you?" Asked the voice on the intercom. It had a high-pitched tone and there was a New York accent evident. I pushed the red button and was about to drop my Grandfather's name when the person I was talking about interrupted.

"Let her in, Lisa, that's my granddaughter!" Grandpa said to the woman.

"Gee, Jack, this is a prison! Not a party house!" The woman evidently named Lisa screamed at Grandpa.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"This is a prison! We have juvenile delinquents housed here!" She argued. "They're dangerous!"

"Aw, come on, Lisa. We're in minimum security." He countered. She sighed and all the layers of front doors opened. After stepping through the last layer of barred doors, I couldn't help but feel that this was a mistake. there's holding cells right when you get in the door, and unfortunately for me, I was standing close to the bars. And, even _more_ unfortunately for me, there was someone being housed in the cell. I felt a hand get a death grip on my upper arm. I gasped and looked up at the person. The creep had long black hair that covered every inch of this pale face.

"What are you doing here, Sweetheart?" He whispered in my ear. His voice sent shivers down my spine. "You should know all the _freaks _come out at night..." He whispered again. He tried to use his other hand to caress my cheek. That's when I took advantage of the fact that he was holding my arm. I jutted that arm out, elbowing him in the gut. He cried out in pain and backed off of me. That's when two cops came to drag him off to his new home for whatever elapsed period of time the freak managed to rack up.

"Hot Goth chick coming through!" I heard the guy yell in a much livlier tone of voice. Then, he was out of sight. Alright, it was stupid to come here, I'm leaving! I turned on my heel and was about to high tail it out of there when someone calling my name stopped me.

"Gwen! Hey, Babydoll!" Grandpa called, making me turn back around to greet my elder.

My Grandfather's a short man, but he's not one to mess with. Despite being only a foot or so taller than I, he has tons of muscle. I have the same gray eyes as him, as well as the same sarcastic nature. Something I don't share is his likeability complex. He's insanely charming, and thus can persuade you to do just about anything, like let a teenage girl that's not in handcuffs into a juvenile detention center. He was carelessly leaning against his mop when I came over and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Grandpa." I said cheerfully, despite being scared to death after what just happened.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he began wheeling the bucket of water along with the mop.

"I was in the neighborhood..." I answered truthfully. He nodded in understanding before pushing the mop and bucket into a itty bitty closet. He slammed the door shut after that and looked at me with his usual excited expression.

"Well, since you're here, why don't I give you a tour, huh?" He asked, jiggling the huge set of keys on his denim beltloop. I violently shook my head.

"Oh, Grandpa, No-" I started, but was cut off by him slapping his arm onto my shoulder and leading me away from the mini-closet.

"Let's start at this ground floor and we'll work on up to the third, shall we?" He offered as we continued to walk along the hallway. I shook my head again.

"I have to start school tomorrow, so I should really..." I started, pointing to back towards the door, but he wouldn't stop walking.

"Come on now, I've been trying to get you to visit me here for three years, I'm not letting you off that easy!" He said, patting my shoulder. I groaned in protest, but continued along with him. Another thing about Grandpa, he never takes no for an answer.

We walked in silence along the hallway until we reached an old metal door. It was painted to match the tan of everything else here, but most of the paint was long gone. He fiddled with his keys before unlocking the two chain locks and the deadbolt. Then he inserted his key into the padlock on the chain. After that, he tore the chain off the door and unlocked the final lock that was actually connected to the door. Now I get it. They make up for the lack of security outside with an overabundance of security inside.

Grandpa led me in the door and I instantly regretted following him. He had led me to the first row of juvies. There was instant screaming and howling and calling for my Grandfather.

"Um, Grandpa?" I asked, making sure to stay an arm's length away from the bars.

"Yeah?" He asked as he continued to dig through his pockets. He pulled out a few peppermints, cough drop, and pieces of gum. Then, he actually started passing them out to these kids.

"Grandpa!" I scolded.

"What is it now?" He asked, tossing a handful of gum into a huge cell.

"These kids are _BAD_!" I whisper-yelled, still trying to avoid another incident with the prisoners.

"Come on, Sweetheart, they're just misunderstood." He countered. After tossing a peppermint to a kid with a green face, he showed everyone his hands to signify that they were empty. There were a few groans before someone called his name.

"Hey yo Jack? Where's the new kid?" Hissed a creep with frizzy orange hair that matched his jumpsuit. A bunch of his cellmates yelled in agreement.

"I heard he's famous..." Hissed the green-skinned kid.

"I heard he dated a prep!" Laughed someone mockingly.

"Hey, hey,hey! This kid sounds like a real piece of work and all, but more importantly, Jack...who's the girl?" A kid with a New York accent like Lisa's yelled. He winked at me, and I promptly rolled my eyes.

"That's my granddaughter, and she'll promptly kick your butt!" He yelled. I walked out of that corridor and felt like exploring myself. There was a starcase nearby and I stomped up them, going all the way to the top floor. The only place to go was through the metal door, which lucky for me was open. I pushed it in and found that I was at another row of cells. I looked across the way and noticed there was a big gap between here and the row of jail cells. I looked down in between the gap and saw the tiny dot known as my grandfather still conversing with those little creeps.

Suddenly I started to hear some scraping coming from the cell I was standing next to. And here I was thinking that these were all empty. Turns out they're just dark. Then I heard someone inhale sharply and an pocket knife came twirling out of the ground of the cell. I picked it up to examine it. This contraband looks familiar...

"Oh, hey, could you give me..." I looked to see why the dude stopped and gasped. There I was, face to face with _Duncan_.

***HAHA! Bet you didn't see that coming! xD Please Review!***


End file.
